School Time
by FandomParadise
Summary: What if adventure time with the land of Ooo was created by Fionna's imagination and her story,what if she was actually a shy girl who's adventurous on the inside, what if the characters in adventure time where just her normal human friends, and what if she met a boy with a similar problem to her named Finn. Come Join Fionna in her little world and in her situation
1. Chapter 1 New Kid?

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. When I opened my eyes the clock read 6:00 AM. I quickly turned off my alarm and lazily slipped out of bed. My roommate Cathrine came in the room already dressed and ready for school.

I gave Cake (A.K.A Cathrine) a look on my face that meant I didn't want to go to school. But of course Cake being herself she dragged me out of the room and into the bathroom.

"C'mon Fionna we're going to be late unless you hurry up and get ready," Cake said while leaving the bathroom and setting my school uniform on my bed. When Cake left I quickly took my shower so that I was able to write in my journal. I strangely don't like writing what actually happened in my life because when I look back at the pages my boring personality stands out because of reality. So I write how I want to be like in a fictional way. For instance in my story I am a heroine named Fionna the human, and my side kick Cake the cat who has the power to transform in any shape or size. I guess I wrote Cake to be a magical shape shifting cat because she always knows what to do at the right time.

As I finished dressing into my uniform and my usual white bunny hat, I entered the kitchen. Cake was on the couch in the living room talking to her boyfriend on the phone, Monic. Monic is a mute unicorn in my story that's in love with cake the cat. I guess it just fits him because he likes to wear dark colors and he's really quiet. This confuses me because Cake's personality is like the fun hyper type of girl, but Monic's personality is more like that cool silent type.

The clock read 7:00 A.M my eyes widened as I read it. I stuck the toast in my mouth grabbed Cake's wrist and ran out the door towards my school. As Cake stumbled behind me trying to keep up with my speed I saw a group of girls crowding around in the front of the school. And judging by the fan girl screams I heard it most likely was a popular boy in school. But instead of hearing a cool tone of voice trying to calm down the crowd of girls, a boy stumbled out of the crowd running away from the screaming girls. I wasn't paying attention; I didn't have to time to process what was happening. But the boy came crashed into me as we both ran.


	2. Chapter 2 To his touch

We both landed on the ground with a big thud and all the girls stopped screaming and some of them looked mad.

"I'm s-so sorry," I stuttered while shakily getting up and offering my hand to help him up. But before the blond boy could take my hand for some support to get up, one of the girls pushed me into a circle of other girls who looked as furious. And soon when I tried getting up again they all started to push me around refusing me to hit the ground but doing it in a very violent way.

"What's going on here!" said the familiar voice that I felt happy to hear more then ever. It was Fletcher, he's known as Flame Prince in my story because I have what you can call a puppy crush on him and it feels like we can't be together because he's too popular and way out of my league.

Some of the girls backed up, some of them pretended they weren't involved at all. When the crowd of girls made some space for Fletcher I noticed the two other of the most popular boys as well. There was Garrett the smartest and sweetest boy in school so I decided to make him prince Gumball~ then there was Marshall Lee who in my story stayed as Marshall Lee but he's the vampire king who loves to play his bass guitar. Which is true in real life but he isn't a red color sucking vampire he's actually a vegetarian in real life. He's such a womanizer it makes me want to puke.

I quickly got up and I stood face to face with the most popular boys in school who just saved my butt. I wanted to thank them but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth, when I finally got the courage to say something Fletcher helped up the new Blond boy.

Fletcher flashed a cool smile which seemed to light up with his orange fire like hair. "Welcome to the club kid, what's your name?" The blond boy brushed off some dust on his shoulders and answered back with a charming smile, "call me Finn~" And like a fire being lit up all the girls began to fan girl scream yet again.

As I made my way out of the crowd the boy named Finn tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and I saw that charming little smile of his that made me smile back, which never happens!

"Sorry about the bump- umm… what's your name?" Finn asked while sort of ignoring the screaming girls from behind him. " I'm Fionna but friends call me Fio for short~" I said back trying to sound cool most likely ended up sounding like a little wannabe.

As the boy Finn smiled at me he noticed something on my face then he gently put his hand on my cheek saying with a soothing tune of voice, "you okay? You have a little scratch on your cheek". I blushed then when I was about to respond back saying I'm alright he took something out of his pocket, a blue band aid. He slowly unraveled it then gently placed it on my cheek smiling. "Get better, okay?" after that Finn turned around and walked to the entrance of the school with a trail of shocked fan girls behind him and leaving me silent.

I was left outside shocked out of my mind… instead of making my heart skip a beat like Fletcher, the boy named Finn made me feel like it stopped all at once according to his touch.


End file.
